Like Peanut Butter And Jelly
by Always A Happy Ending
Summary: Bonnie and Damon have been best friends since way back, they never had any romantic alterations but when Bonnie meets the man of her dreams and he proposes to her she asks Damon to be her maid of honor, Damon finds himself realizing that he is in love with his best friend. What will Damon do in order to steal the bride? Re uploaded under a different title with some changes! AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Like Peanut Butter And Jelly**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR MADE OF HONOR OF ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN PART OF THE STORY PLOT!**

**Whoo! I'm sorry I had to delete the prior story to start over but as I explained before I wasn't happy with some of the chapters therefore I deleted that story and started off by re uploading the first chapter with a few changes! Enjoy Sugars! **

**Love S xox**

**Chapter 1 – Blackjack**

The hustle and bustle of the busy casino in Las Vegas was fueling Bonnie's appetite for a win in the game she was playing, Blackjack, Bonnie's favorite game, she was partial to Poker and Roulette but Blackjack required a skill element that Bonnie found challenging. She had always excelled in high school and all throughout college so when it came to her 'extracurricular activities' she always chose wisely.

"You're definitely going to win this time love!" Kol crept up on Bonnie from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing her cheek for good luck.

"Don't jinx me Kol!" Bonnie chastised the Englishman.

"Just lay your cards down poppet." Kol nudged Bonnie and she did as he asked.

"Well I have a queen so that's ten points, and I have a seven so that's seventeen all together. Hit!" Bonnie spoke to the dealer asking for an additional card.

"Go on Bon's!" Kol cheered.

"Yes! That's what I'm talking about! Twenty one bitch!" Bonnie celebrated; she was dealt a four that reached her to twenty-one point's altogether.

The dealer gave her the chips she had won fair and square and Bonnie was on her merry little way with Kol following suit.

"So, where's Jeremy? Last I heard he was sucking face with a slutty blonde." Bonnie tried not to sound jealous but failed miserably.

"Jealousy is not a good color on you honey, but you heard right he just left with her." Kol knew Jeremy was a sore topic for Bonnie and as both of their friends he tried not to bring either one up in conversation but that didn't always go to plan.

"I'm not jealous, its just that I gave that no good piece of shit two whole fucking years of my life and how did he repay me? Oh yeah that's right! By fucking some bitch in my house! MY FUCKING HOUSE!" Bonnie couldn't ever forgive him, she remembered walking in to her fabulous new house with take out for them both for a romantic dinner and she found him in her bed with that slut from high school, Vicky or as some people referred to her icky-been-around-the-block-Vicky.

"I know Bon's but things happen for a reason and right now, we are going to get drunk and have a fucking fabulous night! Look there's Caroline and Klaus, lets go and join them!" Kol steered Bonnie in the couple's direction.

Bonnie was in Las Vegas with her friends Caroline, Kol, Klaus, Stefan, Elena, Tyler, Matt, April, Rebekah, Bonnie's sister Lucy, and Bonnie's best friend Damon when Elena's little brother and Bonnie's ex decided to crash the trip.

The twelve of them were celebrating Bonnie's twenty first birthday in Las Vegas and Jeremy thought it was all good if he just came along for the ride even though he wasn't old enough to actually get in to the Casino.

"Tomorrow we have to go to the Adventuredome! OMG it looks amazing! Right Nick?" Caroline clapped her hands together in glee as she shot Klaus a look that intimidated him to the far ends of the earth.

"Of course sweet heart, we really must go and check it out!" Klaus said with false enthusiasm.

"Where's Damon? He promised to pull himself away from all of his adoring admirers for just a second to enjoy this night with us!" Bonnie looked around the crowded casino hall in search of her best friend. Damon and Bonnie had been best friends since they could walk and they spent nearly every day together. Sure Caroline and Elena were her BFF's and they were practically sisters with the exception of her own sister Lucy, but Damon had always been at her beck and call even when he was busy, he was the one who could see the truth and pain in her even when she was fooling everyone else. Damon was her everything and she liked to think that she was his everything too.

"He's coming over now, he's just showering and coming down, he said he had a tall brunette in his room earlier and he didn't want to come down smelling like slut so he decided to have a quick shower." Kol informed Bonnie.

"I swear that boy is a walking STD!" Caroline pitched in with disdain.

"Caroline! Damon's always very safe and just because you don't like him doesn't mean that he's horrible person, you slept with him after all!" Bonnie spoke up, she knew Damon was a bit of a man whore but he wasn't nearly half as bad as Caroline made him out to be, she was just sour because he was a dick to her after they slept together on their first date.

Caroline brushed of Bonnie's comment and grabbed her hand leading her to the dance floor.

Kol and Nick (Klaus) watched on as Caroline and Bonnie danced sensually on the dance floor and saw how Bonnie had to fight off men left, right and center.

"Where's the birthday girl at?" Damon pushed his way through the crowd to sit in between the two Englishmen.

"Caroline dragged her out to dance, were watching Bonnie reject all of these offers from men trying to score." Kol laughed amused, knowing that Damon would be pissed and run of to defend his damsel in distress, although his damsel didn't look in distress, she looked flattered by all the attention she was getting.

"One day your toothy grin is going to become a toothless grin Kol." Damon shot Kol a hard stare, he knew what Kol was doing, he always said something to try and make Damon jealous when it came to Bonnie but he didn't know why, in fact mostly everyone in their group tried to wind him up when it came to Bonnie, it was the most bizarre thing he had come across so far, but 'why?' Was the question on his mind.

Damon looked in the direction Kol pointed in to see Bonnie in a tight short red sequined halter neck dress that had a low dip at the front and hinted at her cleavage.

Damon thought she looked tasty and even though they had never slept together, kissed or felt each other up, they always had sexual innuendoes and private jokes that only they could understand. Damon would be lying if he said he never thought about having sex with Bonnie but he would never even attempt to because she was his ultimate best friend and if he was to lose that friendship it would be equal to ending his life, she was that much a part of it.

Damon made his way over to Bonnie and lifted her up in his arms.

"Damon! Yay! I'm so glad you're finally down! Now we can have some fun!" Bonnie shouted over the deafening dance music.

"I'm glad too, that brunette was a bore in bed, she was so drunk that she passed out half way through sucking me off!" Damon joked and earned himself a slap from Bonnie.

"Ow! That actually hurt Bennett, have you been working out?" Damon sneered at Bonnie.

"Damon, women aren't objects, stop treating them like they are!" Bonnie loved Damon to the moon and back but when he so blatantly used women as play things and then joked about it afterwards really affected her because she knew how easily used and unappreciated you can feel as a woman, cue Jeremy situation.

"Quit your whining Bennett, save your pro female, feminism protests and feminist rights to someone with a pussy and lets go and get a bottle of tequila!"

Bonnie didn't even bat an eyelash at Damon's crass words, she was used to it, he was a pig, she scolded him, he did it again, this boy didn't know boundaries and she decided to save her breath.

"Fine, but your paying!" Bonnie pulled Damon to the bar and sat down on one of the black leather barstools.

"Whatever Bennett." Damon took the seat in between Bonnie and a leggy blonde girl.

"You're the one who has unlimited amounts of money courtesy of daddy dearest." Bonnie was referring to how Damon's dad just let him have his way with all of his money in his disposable bank account, but the Salvatore's were loaded so it wasn't a problem. Bonnie's father and Damon's father were good friends and they also went into 'Business' together.

"Your one to talk, your dad gives you what ever you want, you have that man wrapped around your little finger!" Damon pointed out, even though Bonnie's father was always attending to business and her mother was AWOL, she always had access to her fathers ridiculous amounts of money, how he got that money was a whole other matter.

"Well you know daddy." Was Bonnie's reply, she didn't want to think about her father's choice of vocation at the moment, she was in Las Vegas, in a casino and she was having a great time. Now all they were doing was waiting for the rest of their friends to arrive before they could finally all enjoy the evening together in celebration of her twenty first birthday.

Bonnie and Damon got into a shots contest with two bottles of tequila Damon purchased from the bar, that was one of the thing's he admired about Bonnie, she was damn brave, she would never back down like most women would and she always challenged him and mostly came out on top.

After about an hour the rest of their group showed up and they got smashed, completely of their head drunk and did some pretty wild things before calling it a night and heading back to their hotel rooms.

* * *

"Absolute bollocks! My head is still spinning like someone threw a punch my way!" Bonnie whimpered as she threw a pillow at Damon who was half-asleep next to her on the massive king sized Bed.

"Why are you talking so loudly Bennett?" Damon asked groggily.

"I'm barley whispering Damon, we are so hung over." Bonnie sat up in the bed and Damon did the same.

"Fuck, I'm never drinking again!" Damon stated flatly.

"Until tonight right?" Bonnie knew Damon too well, they normally ended up like this after a wild night out; him next to her in the bed with only his underpants on and she only in her underwear, its become somewhat of a tradition.

Damon fell back against the pillows and pulled the duvet on top of him before pulling Bonnie back down and hugging her tightly, to anyone else they would have seemed like lovers but to them it was their thing, they always slept like this when they spent the night at each others houses or should they say mansions? Because they both lived like fucking royalty, with butlers and maids picking up after them, actually all of their friends lived nearly the same life because they were in the society of extreme wealth and they all knew each other from social gatherings and parties and became amazingly close friends.

They weren't like the other snobbish, uppity kids in their circle, the twelve of them were always hanging out and partying, other kids tried to get in their group but they just weren't cut out for their type of clique. All the other kids in their society envied them because they were such a tight knit group who would kill themselves to save anyone of the others, they shared genuine friendship and that was hard to come by in their world where money dominated everything.

It was approaching near 4pm in the afternoon when Bonnie was woken by Damon nudging her to drink some red liquid in a cocktail glass with a sprig of celery.

"Ew, you know I hate Bloody Mary's! This cocktail better taste of something yummy because I don't think I'm going to be able to stomach this!" Bonnie informed Damon who was still in his underwear and when she looked down she realized she hadn't changed either, her frilly lace and silk, red and black panties and bra were still intact.

"I know you hate it but it's a hang over cure so just drink it, it will help your itsy bitsy brain with its recovery, oh and drink lots of water, the alcohol made you pee loads last night and you don't want to suffer from dehydration, do you?" Damon questioned with a smirk at Bonnie who looked as if she was going to brutally murder him.

"If you don't remove yourself from my eye line in the next five seconds I'm going to castrate you with my nail file." The look on Bonnie's face was all to serious even though Damon knew Bonnie was joking, she looked so pissed, and she was an angry drunk and an even angrier hung over drunk so Damon quickly moved out of her way.

"I'm going to take a shower anyway, oh and you look like hell, so bottoms up!" Damon quickly said and ran to the safety of the bathroom door.

"Fuck off Damon!" he heard Bonnie shout so he shouted back.

"By the way I'm hiding all of your nail files, actually scratch that, I'm hiding all of the weapons you use as beauty products far from your evil clutches!" Damon chuckled.

Bonnie just gulped the red liquid down and rested her head back against the head board, it was time she got up and tidied her clothes away, the room looked like a bomb hit it, but she would just put away her and Damon's things, they had maids here, after all this was the Hilton.

* * *

After Damon finished his shower Bonnie went in for hers and they got ready for dinner with their friends.

Stefan, Damon's younger brother always had the biggest crush on Bonnie, he was in the same year as them throughout high school and collage because him and Damon were only ten months apart, their mother had died due to childbirth and their father married again.

Giuseppe Salvatore married a woman named Esther, Esther had five children, first came Elijah who was twenty six, then Fin who was twenty five, Niklaus who was twenty three, Kol who was twenty two and Rebekah who was twenty one.

Damon and Stefan had practically known them as their own siblings for all of their life as Giuseppe married Esther a year after their mother had died and Esther herself had two babies under the age of one so that's where the two parents bonded. Esther bought Damon and Stefan up as her own and their joined family of seven kids bonded well together and saw each other as family.

"Stefan said Rebekah hasn't been seen all day and Matt hasn't seen her either." Damon looked up from his phone to glance at Bonnie in appreciation, she had on a black waffle midi body con skirt that reached her calves and hugged her sexy body to perfection, on her top half she wore a black lace strapless bralet that flowed into the skirt to create the illusion that she had on a dress.

"Do you want me to go with you to find her?" Bonnie asked Damon, if Matt hadn't seen his girlfriend who he was sharing a room with, that could be bad news.

"No, that's ok, when I find her she will have so much explaining to do, mom told me to keep an eye on her because she knows how reckless my sister can be, shit!" Damon sighed again.

"Don't worry yourself sick Damon, she's probably just of lounging by the pool!" Bonnie tried to calm Damon down.

"Maybe… Hey I like your shoes, are they new?" Damon had the attention span of a gold fish Bonnie thought.

"Yeah they are thank you! They're from Stuart Weitzman." Bonnie said proudly, the single sole pointed-toe pump heels in cool specchio leather were the last one's on the shelf and she got to them first.

"I approve!" Damon said sarcastically although he actually really liked how they looked on Bonnie. "Ok, I will meet you guys for your birthday dinner at the restaurant, I have to go and rescue my little sister from the shit she's probably gotten herself in. Bye" Damon rose from his seat and planted a kiss on Bonnie's cheek before he left to find his sister.

'I should probably go and check in on my sister too, I wonder what Lucy's up to? Probably Kol!' Bonnie laughed to herself, her older sister was seeing Kol for some time now and even though they said they weren't serious, they were totally smitten with each other.

* * *

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie!" Caroline started chanting as Bonnie walked into the posh casino themed restaurant, she was the last one to arrive at her birthday dinner and all of her friends were already seated.

As Bonnie walked closer to the Poker themed dining table her friends were sitting at, they all started to join Caroline in chanting Bonnie's name.

"Guy's quit it!" Bonnie said nervously looking around the room when she felt all eyes on her.

Bonnie greeted her friends and sat down at the head of the table and Elena placed a pink party hat on her head.

"Aw, you guys are so sweet!" Bonnie gushed, she looked over the table and all of her friends were dressed to the nines and had a massive grin on their face as if they were hiding something.

"Happy birthday Bon's!" Matt hugged Bonnie from the side.

"Well my birthday was last week, this is my birthday dinner." Bonnie clarified.

"Well your official birthday was last week and since we didn't celebrate, we are now! That's why were in Las Vegas baby!" Tyler shouted from the other end of the table to which everyone else clapped and whooped.

Bonnie was sitting at the head of the table while Matt was next to her on her left and Caroline was on her right, by Caroline were Damon, Nick, Rebekah, Elena and Tyler. Matt gently pecked Bonnie on her cheek, Matt was sitting next to Kol, Lucy, April and Stefan.

Bonnie noticed an empty seat and she decided not to question it because there were twelve of them and Bonnie was sitting at the front of the table so it made on her right, six people and on her left, five people, 'do the math Bonnie!' Bonnie laughed at herself because she hadn't even fully recovered from her drinking feast yesterday.

The group of twelve ate their starters and mains and then Caroline made an announcement.

"Ok time for dessert Bonnie!" Caroline got up from her seat and pulled Bonnie to a room in the back, the rest of their friends followed and Caroline placed a blindfold on Bonnie to cover her eyes.

"Care! What's going on? Why are you blindfolding me?" Bonnie protested and everyone giggled.

Caroline sat Bonnie down on a pink chair and switched the lights off, not that Bonnie could see because she was still blindfolded.

April switched the ipod dock on and a song started playing and Bonnie instantly knew what was happening.

"A stripper! No Caroline! Elena? Lucy? April… Rebekah?" Bonnie asked around not hearing any movement, "Bitch! They locked me in here with a stripper! Caroline I'm going to kill you!" Bonnie removed her blindfold to see low lighting and her friends were no where to be seen instead a Hench good looking man walked in dressed in a tuxedo.

"Miss Bennett? Your friends wanted me to give you a special gift for your twenty first…" The stripper said seductively over the music.

Bonnie just giggled like a schoolgirl and blushed. She knew that the song choice was definitely Damon's doing, 'Hypnotize' By the notorious B.I.G? Of course it was Damon.

The stripper did a really sensual dance for Bonnie and after the dance he departed and her friends came back in.

"You are all so dead!" Bonnie threatened with a smile on her face.

Bonnie walked up to Damon and he tucked her under his arm.

"Did you enjoy it?" Kol wiggled his eyebrows.

"Bonnie had a fine time! Didn't you Bon's?" Lucy nudged her sister.

"I had a fabulous time, thanks guys, you're great, oh and 'Hypnotize' By Biggie Smalls? Really Damon! That was a secret!" Bonnie punched Damon playfully in his chest.

"I didn't tell them anything Bennett! I just said it seemed like a good choice of music." Damon answered honestly.

"What secret?" Rebekah picked up.

"Nothing!" Bonnie and Damon said together.

The group made their way to one of the hardest nightclubs to get into in Las Vegas and had an awesome night.

* * *

"Ew, Damon get that away from me!" Bonnie exclaimed as she felt Damon's 'Weapon  
'Weapon' prod her lower back.

"Sorry its morning!" Damon said apologetically.

Bonnie got up from the bed and found that she was only in her underwear again.

Damon sat up and leaned against the backrest of Bonnie's bed looking Bonnie up and down.

"New underwear?" Damon commented watching Bonnie groan as she bent down to pick up her phone of the floor.

"Yeah, its mine, yours and Victoria's secret now… Hey I got eighteen missed calls from the others." Bonnie said distractedly as she put her phone up to her ear.

"Hey April, what's up? I have like dozens of missed calls from you guys?" Bonnie stood up and smoothed her hands over her perfect chocolate hair.

"Aha, shit! Really? Well I guess Damon and I will meet you guys down there. Yep bye A." Bonnie hung up and turned her attention back to Damon who was looking at her intently.

"What happened now?" Damon asked and rose from the bed in his boxers.

"Lucy and Kol got married in the white chapel! So I'm going to go and shower and we need to meet them at the Delmonico Steakhouse for lunch so sort 'little Damon' out and shower!" Bonnie rummaged through her suitcase and picked out a cutout side mini knot dress in wine red. Damon watched Bonnie go in to the bathroom and then he began calling his brothers.

* * *

An hour later Bonnie and Damon arrived at the steakhouse, the sun was blistering and Bonnie was glad that she wore the dress and her floppy black sun hat that was so 'in' she also wore her favorite Jeffrey Campbell all black platform heels. Damon on the other hand wore tan Timberland boots, navy renmark Voi jeans and a basic light blue Pierre Cardin polo that enhanced his beautiful eyes.

Damon and Bonnie walked into the restaurant hand in hand and sat down at the table where their friends were all sitting quietly.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order. Lucy welcome to the family officially, oh and by the way the best way to win an argument with Kol is to begin removing clothing." Damon kissed Lucy on her hand and winked at her.

"Gee thanks Damon, although I learnt that tip a long time ago." Lucy rebuffed and plastered a sarcastic smile on her face.

"What have you done! Daddy's going to kill you Luce!" Bonnie flashed a worried look across her face.

"I know! But he likes Kol; he is the son of his best friend after all." Lucy put her head in her hands.

"Just don't tell Alaric for now! We still need to get that certificate looked at in detail anyway, and we need to see if it's authentic." Nick interjected in to the conversation; he and Caroline were sitting down with blank expressions on their faces, which never happened, you never saw Caroline Forbes lost for words.

"Well my lawyering skills are telling me that you are in fact legally married, sorry guys, you can get it annulled but that may not work out as well as you think because you consummated the marriage last night." Stefan was in Harvard University studying to become a lawyer, which was so ironic considering what his father did for a living.

"Fuck, I fucked up!" Lucy screamed and looked towards Kol. "What are we going to do?"

"I saw we give it a try, I mean we don't know if it could work out so lets just persevere?" Kol offered with a steady calm voice.

"I guess your right, I mean we consummated the marriage which means we cant get it annulled and we cant get a divorce for a year so lets just suck it up and try." Lucy tried to sound enthusiastic but she just couldn't get the oomph factor right.

"Well at least she's hot man." Tyler nudged Kol with his elbow and smirked.

Kol just hung his head and Matt high fived Tyler.

* * *

Bonnie and Damon left after lunch and went sight seeing, Bonnie managed to get the attention of nearly every guy and Damon even helped her get a date with a guy she fancied and she helped him get six dates with various different girls. What are best friends for?

"Look happy hour! Get in Bennett!" Damon held the door open for Bonnie as she crossed the thresh hold of a cute little bar named 'Jack's Irish Pub'.

Damon and Bonnie spent the rest of the afternoon getting absolutely plastered in the pub and the last evening out with their friends at the casino for their final night in Sin City.

* * *

**This story will be going in a similar direction but there will be significant changes in future chapters that I hope you all will like!**

**With that being said please give me some feedback and I will upload the next chapter later on :D**

**Love S xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like Peanut Butter And Jelly**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR MADE OF HONOR OF ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN PART OF THE STORY PLOT!**

**I'm updating the next chapter quite quickly because there wasn't much editing I did in this chapter! **

**Love S xox**

**Chapter 2 – Rules are rules**

The private Jet was soaring high in the sky as the thirteen of them made their way back to Bell Air where they all lived in the same neighborhood.

"Have you thought about what you are going to tell Alaric?" Kol asked Lucy, who was now his wife.

"Shit, yes… no… I don't know!" Lucy replied stressed out not knowing how her father was going to take this news.

Kol and Lucy sat on the far end of the plane on the white leather sofa discussing the terms of their marriage.

"Well it certainly looks tense over there." Tyler commented while lounging on the black chair.

Tyler, April, Matt, Rebekah and Damon were sitting together watching some random movie, but they weren't paying attention to the drama on screen they were paying attention to the drama right in front of them happening live.

"Well they did just get drunk married!" April glared at Tyler as if to say, 'have some compassion.'

"I'm going to go and see what Bennett is up to, be back soon chums!" Damon smirked at the little group and gave a sarcastic smile before turning of in the direction of Bonnie.

Bonnie was situated at the front part of the plane giggling with Stefan, Elena Caroline and Klaus.

"Bennett, I'm bored! Everyone is boring!" Damon whined like a little kid to Bonnie and then proceeded to sit on her lap and she held him like she would a toddler, but instead this was her grown up ass of a best friend.

"Aw excuse me guys the baby's crying, do you need me to change your diaper?" Bonnie talked childishly to Damon and he just nodded his head with a pout forming on his perfectly kissable lips.

"Seriously though Bennett, how are you doing in such close proximity to that bastard over there?" Damon asked Bonnie and gestured to Jeremy sitting by the door of the plane on his phone probably messaging a whore he picked up and asking for a booty call when he touched down.

"Hey that's Elena's brother! Don't let her hear you!" Bonnie whispered to Damon as he got of her lap and sat beside her.

"That's also the guy who pissed me off the moment his put his dick in that whore." Damon said loudly enough for everyone in the plane to hear and they all looked at the pair.

"Damon…" Bonnie attempted to say something but Damon was already speaking.

"No! I have tolerated him since you asked me to be play nice but he didn't even give a second thought to you, he just came on YOUR birthday trip and didn't even spend any time in the celebration! Not to mention being disrespectful by sucking face with another girl in front of you!"  
Damon ranted on and stood up everyone was now watching and nodding in compliance because it was true, Jeremy had always been a selfish jerk and Bonnie had always let him get away with it.

"Damon look, we just had a fun week and were heading back now so don't ruin it, ok?" Bonnie stood up and placed a hand on Damon's chest, he was fuming and Jeremy had also gotten up and was walking their way but Elena glared daggers and her brother and he whimpered away back to his seat and shoved in some earphones.

Damon sat back down and Bonnie pulled his chin so that she was looking at him square in the eyes.

"Damon, I don't have a problem with Jeremy anymore, I don't care, I honestly don't, I cant help that he did that to me and I wont ever forgive him but we are all adults here so don't act like a child." Bonnie calmly said and put her hand on his shoulder.

Damon sighed. "I know but, what he did to you… I would have killed him that night if you hadn't locked me in my room! I'm not going to lie, I hate him for ever hurting my best friend and I hated seeing you so upset and the way you cried that night, it was heart breaking, and who was your shoulder to cry on? Me! That's who, so I know how he hurt you, and I felt it too." Damon confessed honestly and Bonnie felt her heart stutter because Damon was like her all, he honestly completed her and she loved him and would honestly do ANYTHING for him and she knew that he would do ANYTHING for her, that's why he was acting like a protective older brother.

Bonnie didn't say anything; she just pulled him into her embrace and held him there until they were both satisfied that he had calmed down.

"Thank you, you know that I appreciate every little gesture and I know that you just want to make me feel better, and I know your just what I need at times but right now, I just need for us to be together as friends and have fun, we don't need anyone spoiling that." Bonnie said as calmly as possible and just stared in to Damon's eyes.

Damon sighed and nodded his head.

"Fine, let's get the alcohol flowing!" Damon smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"That's more like it brother!" Nick shouted and opened a bottle of Champagne.

"Damon you cannot drink that whole bottle of Bourbon!" Elena exclaimed clearly astonished that Damon was drinking strait out of a bottle of Jack.

"Is that a challenge?" Damon volleyed back to Elena who just rolled her eyes in response.

"Damon gimme some!" Rebekah pulled the bottle out of her brother's hands.

"Slow down little one!" Damon shook his head at Rebekah's greediness, even as a kid she had wanted everything and usually always got it being the only girl amongst six boys, this gave her an advantage, it also made finding a boyfriend that much harder since they all disapproved of her choices.  
So when she started to take an interest in Matt Donovan her brothers all approved because they all knew him and Nick, Damon, Stefan and Kol were all close friends with him.

"Damon, I'm not five anymore, I think I can look after myself!" Rebekah shot back, which surprised everyone because she screamed, and the next thing Damon knew she was in tears.

Nick came rushing over to console his little sister and Matt; ever the caring little boyfriend came and wrapped his arms around her shaking body.

"What the hell just happened?" Stefan then took over from Matt who wasn't sure what was happening only that his girlfriend of two months was balling her eyes out like a water fountain.

"I don't know one minute she was fine and the next she was crying!" Damon explained to the little group around him.

"I go to the toilet for a second and all hell breaks loose?" Bonnie asked pushing he way so that she could have a look at Rebekah.

"Bonnie! I want Bonnie!" Rebekah wailed.

Bonnie walked over to Rebekah and held her in her arms tightly.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Bonnie spoke tranquilly as to not spook Rebekah who was clearly hysterical.

"I need some thing… something strong…" Rebekah's lips trembled as she spoke.

"No Rebekah you don't, you need to take big deep breaths and close your eyes." Bonnie said firmly and pushed Rebekah down on the white leather sofa in the plane. It was no secret that Rebekah had a few substance abuse problems but with Bonnie's help she was able to look past that dark period in her life that happened a year ago.

Rebekah lay down and Bonnie signaled for everyone to make themselves scarce so that Rebekah could get settled.

* * *

About an hour later the thirteen of then landed at LAX airport and were able to check out and a limo was waiting for them.

Bonnie arrived home with Lucy to find their father, Alaric pacing the living extravagant living room of their mansion.

"Daddy!" Bonnie squealed in delight at seeing her father.

"Bon-Bon! How was your birthday beautiful?" Her father embraced her in a consuming hug that swallowed her whole body.

"It was amazing! Thank you so much daddy!" Bonnie said with a massive grin on her face.

"I'm glad! Maybe next time we can go and I can show you how to actually win big!" Her father smiled.

"I wouldn't say that, she won very big, she's quite the little gambler you know." Lucy said from the doorway.

"No hug for your daddy?" Alaric asked his eldest daughter.

Lucy walked over with a smile on her face to her father and pulled him into a hug.

"Daddy I need to tell you something…" Lucy said pulling out of his embrace.

"Go ahead Luce." Alaric nodded his head forward to motion her to continue.  
"The thing is Daddy, I'm married!" Lucy held up her hand where a classy plain gold band was placed on her fourth finger.

"LUCY! Who? Who are you married to?" Alaric questioned trying to keep his temper in check.

"Kol, Kol Mickelson – Salvatore! I'm sorry daddy!" Lucy bent her head in shame but to her surprise her father didn't freak out, just the opposite in fact.

"Congratulations! Wow, now Giuseppe and I are in laws? I always thought it would be Bonnie and Damon to join our family's together but I guess you beat her to it!" Alaric commended his daughter.

"Woah, Woah, Woah! There will be no joining in holy matrimony between Damon and I; he's my best friend! Ew, I would never marry him!" Bonnie crumpled her nose in distaste, the fact that her father ever thought she was going to marry Damon freaking Salvatore was a little of putting and terribly wrong.

"Well are you going to have a big extravagant wedding? And where are you going to live? Is this…" Alaric muttered on, chewing Lucy's ear off in the process whilst Bonnie snuck off to her room to shower and sleep, it was a tiring flight back and she needed the comfort of her bed.

* * *

"Vanilla and chocolate chip cookies?" Bonnie asked Damon as they were waiting in line to be served at their favorite bakery.

"Nope, come on, your losing your touch Bennett!" Damon smirked and Bonnie scowled.

Bonnie thought hard and it finally hit her like a ton of bricks. "Ok I have it! Mississippi mud pie?" Bonnie looked up with a lighted smile on her face.

Damon's face remained impassive for a few seconds before he smiled and it reached his eyes.

"You got it! Well done! Finally after like five billion years!" Damon teased Bonnie as they placed their orders and sat at the table next to the window of the bakery.

"Hey! It did not take me that long, it was like two guesses!" Bonnie thew back. They always played this game when they went to the bakery, she had to guess what Damon was ordering and vice versa, although he could read her like a book whilst she couldn't tell what kind of dessert based mood he was in.

The waitress placed down their orders and they dug in.

"Yum! Mine is so good, here." Damon placed his mud pie in Bonnie's mouth and she savored the taste as it melted on her tongue.

"That is good! Try mine." Bonnie cut of a piece of her red velvet whoopie pie and placed it in Damon's mouth.

"Ooh yeah that is good, I'm going to order this from now on." Damon exclaimed.

"No you're not." Bonnie told Damon as she placed another piece of her whoopie pie in Damon's mouth.

"Why not?" Damon asked the beautiful brunette opposite him.

"Because then I cant have any of your mud pie." Bonnie bounced back at Damon and he nodded in agreement.

"You make a good point." Damon said whilst he slid his fork into Bonnie's whoopie pie. "Hide me, oh shit, hide me Bennett!" Damon exclaimed with urgency.

"What why?" Bonnie asked wondering whom he was hiding from.

"Because my last night is here, you know I don't do back-"

"Back to backs, yes I know but isn't that the same as the no more than once a week rule?" Bonnie asked as she extended her neck so that she fully covered an unseen Damon.

"No, the once a week rule works Monday to Friday…" Damon said in a hushed tone.

"Oh, so, theoretically, you could have a date on Sunday night and then Monday without breaking it." Bonnie worked out.

"Exactly, you got it." Damon replied.

"Ok, she's gone." Bonnie looked around and signaled that the coast was clear.

The two of them finished their food and went to meet up with Stefan, April and Tyler.

* * *

"And then Tyler got lost in the Library!" April laughed while telling the story of how Tyler and April managed to get caught having sex in the library storeroom.

Tyler had been seeing April since their freshmen year in high school and they were still going strong.

Stefan got up to get a round of drinks in and Bonnie went to help him carry them.

"So what did you and Jules do today?" Bonnie said with a sly smile.

"What do you mean? We hung out! That's it!" Stefan claimed and paid the bartender.

"What ever you say Stef! Any way I thought you liked her?" Bonnie asked innocently.

"Well I like someone else…" Stefan said hoping Bonnie got the message.

"Oh my God! Is it Elena? How cute would you two be! I mean we've all been friends since forever but you never know what could happen!" Bonnie grinned, she loved Stefan like he was her brother and Elena being one of her best girl friends, one could only hope these two brooding, lonely people could find solace in each other.

"No, no it's not Elena. I don't think you know her…" Stefan lied because the girl he liked and Bonnie was one in the same person.

"Oh, well I look forward to meeting her once you grow some balls and ask her out!" Bonnie joked and Stefan huffed because she was so oblivious to his feelings and advances towards her.

Bonnie and Stefan sat back down and the group finished up their drinks before saying goodnight and parting their separate ways.

* * *

"Kol told me him and Lucy are house hunting tomorrow and asked if we want to come with them, you up for it?" Damon asked Bonnie who was sitting in the passenger's seat of his black Cadillac CTS.

"Why not, Sage told me that I'm not needed tomorrow at the surgery so I guess I'm free." Bonnie told Damon, Bonnie was in University studying to become a plastic surgeon, she was also currently working in a private practice along side some of the most revered plastic surgeons in the world.

"Well ten more years and you will become a fully fledged plastic surgeon." Damon was right, It takes normally ten to fifteen years to be come a professional plastic surgeon and Bonnie wasn't looking forward to the exams.

"Hmm." Bonnie replied clearly occupied by something else.

"What's wrong with you?" Damon asked Bonnie who was so quiet that it almost unnerved him.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong…" Bonnie told Damon who was clearly not buying it.

Damon parked outside his house and turned to Bonnie.

"Bonnieee… oh Bonnieee…" Damon whined in a coaxing tone.

"What Damon?" Bonnie looked round to face him. "No! Oh no! Damon, I see that look in your eyes, and that's the same look you get before you manage to get us in trouble with either the law, paparazzi or our parents."

"Come on please Bonnie! Just hear me out!" Damon pleaded and Bonnie sighed.

"What?" Bonnie asked frustrated.

"Since you're clearly PMSing, I say we go to the mini golf course by the old country club, come on, its 10pm on a Monday evening and Bel Air is screaming for us to do something juvenile!" Damon begged and for a moment Bonnie almost seemed sold on the idea before she got out of his car and made her way over to her parked car that was currently occupying a space in front of the beautifully massive Salvatore Mansion.

Damon soon followed and grabbed her hand in a lame attempt to stop her.

"Why not?" Damon demanded.

"I'm sure it seemed like a good idea in your four year old brain, but I'm tired Damon, I want to go home." Bonnie moved out of his grip and opened her white Porsche Cayenne Hybrid, which was a present from her dad for her twenty first birthday.

"Who upset you? Hey tell me, I will punch his face in and you won't have to be sad anymore." Damon touched Bonnie's chocolate smooth brown hair and smirked.

"That's just it Damon, there is nobody for you to punch because I have nobody!" Bonnie said in pain.

"Oh Bonnie, come here, you have me!" Damon pulled Bonnie to his chest and held her securely in place, Bonnie wasn't crying, she wasn't much of a crier but Damon knew that she was hurt.

"I want somebody like how Tyler has April or how Posh has Beck's!" Bonnie murmured against Damon's hard, broad chest.

"Bonnie, your twenty one! Give it time, the right guy will be around the corner! Or you can just be like me; I have a different girl in my bed every night and its great!" Damon sounded so pleased with himself like being a hoe was something to be proud of.

Bonnie pushed Damon away and scoffed before getting in her car.

Bonnie rolled down her window and Damon leaned in.

"I'm driving tomorrow, so I will swing by at 10am sharp, be ready!" Bonnie warned Damon before he pecked her on her cheek and she drove away.

Damon felt horrible, he hated seeing Bonnie so broken, but he couldn't do anything, she had to find a guy she liked and he wouldn't know where to start because Bonnie didn't really have a 'type'.

Damon walked up to the big white double front doors and entered his extravagant mansion.

"Damon! In here now!" Giuseppe Salvatore yelled through the extensive bright white halls.

Damon hung his head and dragged his feet over to his father's office past the ballroom and the kitchen.

"You summoned me master." Damon sarcastically said.

"Damn right I did boy! What is this?" Giuseppe shouted holding up a newspaper with Damon's drunken face plastered all across it.

"I know your getting old, old man but surely you're not at the Alzheimer's stage yet." Damon sassed and sat down on one of his fathers black leather chairs opposite his desk.

Giuseppe let out a growl and slammed the newspaper on to the desk.

"This was the last straw my boy, you are giving this family a bad name!"

"And you're not? Last time I checked drug trafficking was illegal, not to mention being one of the biggest mob bosses America has ever seen!" Damon shouted back, he wasn't in the mood for this shit, his father was constantly on his ass about how to behave and he was beginning to reach boiling point.

"I do what needs to be done son! For our Family and for all this shit you have, it's because of me! It's not like I don't do my bit for society; I donate millions to charity and help out volunteering. We have a family business that we are known for, that is why we are invited to such high end events and that is why you get all the privileges, but you abuse them!" Giuseppe spoke up.

"But the car business is only a front for the shit you do behind closed doors!" Damon argued; his father was the equivalent to the Bernie Ecclestone of the prestigious luxury Automobiles Company and their family was constantly in the public eye.

"Look Damon, I warned you, I never have this problem with your brothers or even your druggie sister, you on the other hand are unpredictable and unreliable and until you learn how to behave, your cut off, so go and find a fucking job!" Giuseppe didn't even spare his son a look, he just returned back to typing away on his computer.

Damon turned on his heels and ran up the large staircase to his wing of the house.

Opening the door, Damon stepped inside of what only could be described as his own private house in his house! It was fucking ludicrous!

Damon had a very large wooden framed bed, his own spa ensuite, and his balcony that overlooked the fabulous green grounds and extensive swimming pool of the garden. On his right Damon walked through the secluded door that was further away from everything else that was placed in his room and stood in his own personal kitchen, fully stocked with a load of junk.

After putting the packet of cheetos back in the cupboard Damon stalked out of his kitchen and walked the long way across his bedroom to where his walk in wardrobe was.

Kicking of his boots and shedding his clothes Damon got under the warm spray of the water and unwound from a hard day of procrastinating.

* * *

**Leave me a review and let me know what you thought!**

**Love S xox**


End file.
